


Torched Bridges

by owlfeAthers532



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lust, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlfeAthers532/pseuds/owlfeAthers532
Summary: She knew Chase better than anyone else, the bridge they fortified of their friendship and eventual love, torched the moment he took the soup from Hannibal Roy Bean. But Wei believes somewhere, deep down that the real Chase Young, her Chase, is still buried deep within. But can the bridge that burned ever repair itself?
Relationships: Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)/Original Female Character(s), Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin Showdown)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue, 10 years ago, China.

She hated what he had become.

She despised how his hands would never be clean of the blood he had shed, how he used to have a mouth that spouts the belief of tarnishing evil, but now he talks about how it feels. Being bad, lying, manipulating. How he betrayed his friends, betrayed her.

Wei despised it all.

So how did she end up in his bed? How did she end up with no clothes, bare to the Heylin Prince? Crying his name out as it bounces around in his chambers. Her hands were on his back, leaving multiple scratch lines that would grow in intensity. One of his hands braced itself against a headboard, growling in a primal way.

His eyes, golden like the sun, reptilian, gazed upon her form, trailing a hand along her shoulder. “You have bewitched me, Wei.” he murmurs.

“This is not what I expected to happen,” she says breathlessly. “We were supposed to be fighting.”

“I'd say this is better, don't you agree.” Dips his head into the curve of her neck. “Don't tell me you haven't thought of this.”

Wei bites her lip, unsure how to respond. She has, yes, but when he was on the side of good. They'd marry. But here—fueled by an undeniable lust and rage—this was not what she expected.

And it started after she finally tracked him down, 15 minutes ago.

In an elaborate palace, the cave resembles a monster's mouth. Much to her shock, the cats she heard so much about didn't so much as strike when she entered his domain. Was it because she knew him? He knew she would come after him?

Then she saw him as she entered the banquet room: Mr. Tall, Dark, and Evil Himself. His hair had changed, grown longer with a green streak in his hair. His eyes, a gold that burned everything around her, locked onto the Xiaolin Grand Master.

_I've expected you,_ he said. _Love the hair by the way. It looks better all... free than in that ponytail you had years ago._

_Spare me the idle chat,_ she told him. _I want. Answers._

For what, exactly? He stood up, raising a hand to halt the tigers. Stalks his way towards her, keeping a good distance. Wondered why I'm like this? Why I chose the Heylin side? You ever thought that I like being the bad guy?

_You traded it for eternal youth. You lost your soul._ She growled the words. _We were crushed. Guan felt betrayed, Dashi lost all hope, and I--_

Wei stopped, holding her breath. He didn't even seem like her Chase anymore. Why bother giving the anger to him, when he'll just smirk in response? He won't care.

_Do you want to settle this, Dragon to Dragon?_ Chase inquired, prompting her to look up at him. A simple showdown. You and me.

_This sounds too easy. What happens if I fail?_

_You will be one of the fallen warriors_. He lifted her chin with a curled finger. **_Ready?_**

The fight was brutal and graceful if such a thing was ever made. She blocked his fists and he did with her kicks. Relying only on martial arts, she feared he would overpower her. But in the time she had trained under Dashi, she proved to be formidable.

But as she cornered him, memories of the old him surfaced. Seeing it shimmer--the way his eyes would glow with certain mischief. How it would get her into the fun trouble. How he knew how to make her weak every time he touched her hand.  
Perhaps Chase felt the same, or he had been waiting for her, because soon enough, his lips had captured hers, breathing heavily against her face. His kiss felt hot, dangerous, in control, him pulling back to bite her lower lip.

Wei could feel her resolve vanish, her hands gripping his arm and then a lock of his hair, being suspended by the Heylin Prince and taken to his room. Her entire mind was angry at her, telling her to stop, that he was nothing like the man she knew, but her body felt a heat that blossomed between her legs, a rich desire to want him in ways she never expected to have.

His room was elegant, with black sheets with bronze pillows, with a shadowy curtain for the canopy, glimmering like a starry sky. With such an inhuman speed, their clothes were removed, while Chase never let her lips leave his. As if she was more precious, more desirable than the soup he consumes.

And here she is now, in his bed, her leg soon draped over his shoulder, looking up at him. Expectant of an answer. “Many times, but if we were wed.”

“Once, the idea of that would’ve been amusing. Unless you wanted to--”

“I’d rather not be known as the Princess of Darkness.” An eye-roll follows her words, and she instead focuses on their breathing, the heat between them. Sooner than later, a cry of pleasure erupted from her lips, legs shaking from lust.

He slows down his movements, his head brushing against hers briefly. Wei gave out a small whimper. “I surpass your expectations.”

“I didn’t expect,” she is cut off by a moan. “You to be so . . . _sophisticated_. Still a hint of arrogance, but no elaborate plans to conquer the world.” With a grunt, she rolls the two until she is on top. “Is it because of all the carnage you’ve done in the past?”

He smirks, growling low. “I’d never share such details with someone I am in bed with, even if it was someone as formidable like you.” Chase’s hand snatched out to stop Wei’s from going to his throat. “But it’s not yet time for that.”

Wei leans down until she was eye-to-eye with him, her gaze locked with determination. But her actions suggested something else. The way she cups his cheek in her hand, tucking a lock between the space of her finger. It’s something they both remember. “You said I was formidable. That sounded like a compliment.”

“You are one of few.” He leans up to bite her lip, drawing blood. “Shall we continue our little dance?”

Their little dance had changed into a movement for both. He had never left her mind, even after their bedroom hymns had slipped into an echo inside the room, the lair. She hadn't left his, even after their dance he would wake to find her on his chest, sleeping peacefully.

Five years of a passionate little affair, even when she had been distant in visits, and he needed moments of solitude. When one received a message or visit from the other, it was like that heated afternoon of a 1500 year confrontation. The bridge between them burned from his betrayal, embers floating in the sky.

How their nights were filled with lust and desire, and quiet mornings spent in the bath, cleansing hair from knots, sparring with one another. And Wei had felt herself slipping, picturing it was her Chase being this gentle when he slept.

But there was always a cost for everything.

When Omi was about six, Wei had experienced being ill. Fatigue. An aversion to her favorite foods. And nausea she had didn't help. The monks were at a loss. But then some things clicked one evening.

"Stomach problems again? That's the fifth time this week." Master Fung observed once she requested ginger chicken. Omi was doing his meditation with the other monks.

"Seems so. Can you put some in my tea as well?" It was tiresome to even be standing, but she managed to keep herself alert.

"Master Wei, have you thought of anything that can cause this."

"What do you--" She stopped, feeling a slight flutter inside her stomach. Oh. Suddenly the nausea, the sleepless nights, the exhaustion. It all added up. When her eyes lit up in realization, Master Fung merely released the air inside the lungs he carried.

She told him she had to leave, but will return soon until her problem was resolved.


	2. Ch.1 A Choice of Circumstance

"I'm carrying your child."

If that hadn't killed the mood he had, perhaps saying she put dried chilis in his Lao Mang Lon Soup might have fit as well. 

Chase Young noticed how she had avoided her food, picking at it like a child earlier. He dismissed it but then it changed upon eating a dessert. Setting his spoon down, he observed her across the table. "How long have you known?"

Wei raised her eyebrows. Perplexed by his reaction. She expected the opposite instead of a calm over him. Before she could speak, one of the panthers made its way to her, rubbing its head against her belly softly. "Just the other day. My sleep patterns have been unpredictable lately. And you are the only one I've ever been intimate with." 

His hand went along his jaw, contemplative. An heir. It was certainly unexpected. Questions slipped in his mind. Would it be half of him, half Heylin? Or come pure and good-natured? What will they look like? How will they be? Not that he  _ cared,  _ but the child could be more powerful than him. All ideas, conceptions. 

"Let me be clear--" 

"When the child is born, I want them to stay with me at the Xiaolin Temple." Wei blurted before he could finish. "I don't want them corrupted by… you." 

"Hate to break it to you, but it was the moment you and I met again."

Wei rubbed the jungle cat's ears to settle her nerves, hearing it purr. "Seems one of your cats has taken a liking to me." She paused, feeling another flutter. Movement. A thought slipped into her head, dangerous. "What if people find out? About the child and their connection to you." 

"How will they even find out when our affair has never left these walls?"

"There will be ways." She countered. "We just don't know how. Might I offer a proposal? And no, not  _ that _ kind.” He made a face of displeasure before she continued. “ I want to stay with you for the duration of the pregnancy. Or at least stay for a certain period.” 

He leaned back, taking a spoonful of soup. Thinking. “And why would I do that?”

“Takes two to tango, as the phrase goes. And I know you. You may be on the side of evil, but honor bounds you.” Wei said, taking a sip of water to wet her mouth. It’s so dry. “And you are not obligated to care about the child.” 

Chase suddenly stood up, walking over to her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath, and looked down to see his jungle cat rubbing his head near the growth of her stomach. Considering that it would be ideally safer to stay with him. Sure, she’s with those monks, but they’re all  _ old,  _ and won’t be able to handle her when she eventually gives birth. 

And if the child is _ anything _ like him, he’d have to help restrain its abilities, and help its possible appetite. 

“You stay until you’re no longer carrying the child.” he told her, before adding, “But there are rules to be followed. First, when it comes to my meditation, you do not bother me. You’re free to join me, but no noise as you come in. Second, regarding the child and its development. Don’t involve me in much unless you are in pain. Third...”

“Third?”

“Actually, that is all.” He lifted her chin, smirking low. “We’ll have to arrange sleeping quarters.”

“Much as I’d love to, I’m still sort of hungry.  __ Sweets and spicy food seem to be the one thing I could hold down. _ ” _ She glanced over at the bowl of soup, her stomach growling with need. Looking up at her lover, she gave a pleading bat of eyelashes. She  _ knew  _ what was in it, but damn, she would lie if she said she didn’t crave it. 

Perhaps it was because the child was like Chase. Half of him rather. A cost of his soul all so he could live forever, be young, and then turn into a creature. 

“What is it?”

“...It’s nothing.” She grabbed some rice with pork, dipping it in chili before eating. A small moan of pleasure left her mouth. “This is really good.”

“I hope it’s all to your satisfaction. When you are done, I shall show you your quarters. You still have clothes here.” He reminded her, using the hand touching her chin to trail towards her wrist, cradling it. It was surprisingly gentle, different than the other times. In training, in response to combat, sparring. And the way he looked at her…

**1500 years ago.**

_ “You’ve been staring at me for quite some time. Do I have mud in my hair?”  _

_ “It would feel almost a crime to look away from you, Wei. You’re beautiful. And no mud.” Chase kissed her hand, cradling her wrist. “Just you and the moon, and a few blossom petals.” _

_ “Now you’re being romantic again.” Wei looked over at him, those beautiful amber eyes she fell for. They were true. Genuine. Warm. “So, you’re serious. About us. Courting.” _

_ “Of course I am,” he replied with enthusiasm, kissing her wrist, right where her veins met her hand. “I want us to be together. You think the others will approve?” _

_ “It’s Dashi you have to worry about, since he thinks of me as his little sister, but I think we’ll be fine.” Using her free hand, the Dragon-in-Training played with the unoccupied hand Chase had, leaning over to press her forehead to his, exhaling.  _

_ “Forever.” _

_ “It’s a promise.”  _

_ “Hey, Wei, Chase, wherever you are! We have to train tomorrow!” Guan shouted from the temple. _

A choked up sob slipped from her throat, a quick disguise by coughing. Chase moved his hand from her wrist, taking a step back. No way will he know about the memory that went into her head. Does the past even come back to him? How they were? 

“Can we find out where I’m sleeping? I’m feeling tired all of a sudden.”

It was a lie, true, but he obliged. 

Only to her.

~~

The room was five doors down from Chase Young’s. Immaculate with a king-sized bed, black and silver pillows with a dark green comforter. A mirror was on the left-hand side, with a chest and mirror. The room was lit with candles, with a ceiling imitating a day-night cycle. The floor was smooth tile, with an obvious animal rug. A bathroom was on the right side, with a clawfoot bath, ornate sink. 

“It looks comfortable.” Wei finally said, going over to the dresser to get her clothes. Some clothes she had left here were neatly folded, smelling faintly of cherry blossoms. It reminded her of the memory. “I love the gowns. Very simple.” But her face had become flushed noticing the slight sheer of a bronze nightgown. “ _ Oh.”  _

“That is for sleep, but there are more modest clothing on the left side.” With inhuman speed, he made his way to her, handing her a gown with long sleeves. His body was close to her, hands brushing against hers. Her hands dropped the first gown, playing with his fingers. “You haven’t told me how you felt.”

“About this predicament? What’s to feel? I should have known that something was going to happen.”

Wei scowled lightly. . “Well, I sure didn’t. We’re both over 1500 years old. I thought it was _ impossible-- _ ”

“Unfortunately, it’s not.” He breathed the words against her neck. “Have you decided what to tell your family back at the temple about the child?”

Wei had turned around in his arms, now being completely defensive. Arms across her chest. “I’ll tell them the truth. That I had a child, and didn’t want to burden them with the responsibilities.” 

As she said it, she hoped it would be sound less selfish. Less foolish. And there were missed opportunities since she chose to stay. Omi would be enjoying seeing her belly grow, Dojo would wonder names. Master Fung.. “They won’t know you being the father. I--”

Her eyes went to the floor, a heartbroken look on her face. “I’m sorry.” she whimpered, letting tears fall. “I miss them already, and I think it’s these stupid hormones. Oh...”

Chase hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, realizing he has to deal with this for another few months. 

_ Great.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of their relationship! I'll be updating every other week or so! <3


	3. Ch.2 -Off the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has a slight panic about being a father. But nothing shouldn't scare him, right?

**Now in the near-end of the first trimester.**

Meditation was one of the activities the Heylin Prince enjoyed, second to honing his skills. It brought him enlightenment, peace, and most of all **_silence._ ** In his room, before dawn had made its way, he felt calm. He can clear his mind and think of what had transpired in the past few days. 

He had agreed for his lover to stay with him while she was carrying his child.

She was carrying his child. 

He’s going to be a  _ father.  _

It was something he didn’t expect to happen. Then again, five years together in a heated affair was bound to have some consequence. And here it was. If he could remember anything about his own father, he’d recall how attentive and dare he think it? Humorous with him and his baby brother. But he’s gone, and Chase was the Prince of Darkness for crying out loud. And like she said, he wouldn’t care for the child.

But it’s in his head. Ever since she told him. The idea of a child, possibly running around, made his skin crawl, and almost worried.  _ Almost.  _ The child would also gain certain abilities, such as his with Heylin Magic. The strength, the speed, the possible transformation. 

Would it even have a soul? 

The image of Wei’s belly filled his head, disrupting his peace. No, no. Focus on something else. 

~~

How he simply wanted a bowl of Lao Mang Lone Soup for lunch, and soon as it was done being heated, Wei was beside him at the table. Her lunch of a simple tomato and cheese sandwich was gone, only some crumbs remained. Her eyes ogled the soup, and he heard her stomach growl. 

  
  
  


_ Rather loudly.  _

“You didn’t like your food, I’m guessing?” he teased lightly.

“It wasn’t that great,” she fired back. “It’s well, the soup.” She pointed a finger, ignoring the tail of a dragon. “Do you have to consume it every day? And how are you not bothered by the smell?”

“Wei, mind telling me the reason behind a guessing game.” He picked up a spoon and took a slow spoonful. “And to answer your questions, I don’t need to have it every day. Just when I want to. And the smell is something I’ve grown used to.”

“Thanks for the answers,” she said. “Why I asked is because even though I can eat food fine now, I feel this gnawing inside me. When I first told you, I had looked over at the soup and felt ravenous. Is that normal?”

“The child is craving it, not you. This soup is intended to keep the user young, and the benefit is power beyond one could dream. It is half of me, you know.`` He got up from his seat, getting a can of soup and vanishing for a while. He later returned with a hot bowl of soup. No dragon tail. Just a green liquid. 

“You expect me to eat this? Won’t it turn me evil? Or will the child?”

“One way to test this hypothesis is consuming the soup. And that is something I am unsure of. Probably not.”

Wei looked at the bowl, taking a spoonful and settling it against her lips. It smelled weird, but it was for  _ them _ . “If I become evil, do not say I told you so.” Slowly, she opened her mouth and sipped the liquid. Her face looked different, forcing Chase to hold back a snicker. The taste was something one grew accustomed to, and if he was being honest. Dragon tasted like beef. 

“Anything?”

“It tastes... good.” She licked her lips, getting another spoonful. Her face betrayed her words, unfortunately. “I don’t feel any different. I still feel good. In the sense of my moral alignment and soul intact.” Wei then twirled her spoon in the broth, taking another spoonful. “You were right. How’d you figure?”

He shrugged. “Had a hunch. And I think they absorbed what could be preventing you from turning to my side,” He glanced at her abdomen. “Already protective, and they haven’t taken their first breath yet.”

“Child has more good than evil, I guess.” Wei let her free hand touch her stomach as she ate more of the soup. “You seem to enjoy that, huh?” she whispered low. 

Chase took in her features, noticing changes he hadn’t when she arrived. Her skin had a certain glow to it, hair had a shine, from the sunlight or in general, pulled into a braid. Dressed in a loose white shirt and black slacks, she seemed at ease. Comfortable.  _ Beautiful.  _

Then he saw her eyes as she tilted her head in his direction. A warm, dark brown that always lit up in his presence. The same eyes that take in his form at night, able to trace his patterns in the dark. The same eyes that saw his charismatic heart, kind-hearted when he was on the side of Good. The ones that could find every dark secret inside of him, who knew him better, second to Guan. 

They always will know him better.

~~

_ “Chase?”  _

Interrupted. One of the rules. Chase opened his eyes to see Wei standing in the doorway, in a long bronze dress, barefoot. Her eyes were gentle, arms across her chest. Much as he wanted to, he won’t get mad. For this, he would let slide.

Floating down, he adjusted his shirt and cracked his knuckles. “Something the matter, Wei?” Last he saw her, she was deep in sleep, next to one of the cats. 

“I didn’t say anything. I was just observing.” She stood straight, fighting back a yawn. “That aside, I was wondering if you’d like to walk with me. Just around here.”

“A walk?”

“Yes. It’s better than sitting around.” Wei jerked her head outside. “Come on.”

He immediately fell into step with her, going up the steps towards the waterfall he had in his palace. It was quiet, save for the water. When she asked regarding how he made his home so lavish, he couldn’t stop explaining. The architecture was influenced by many cultures, a rich marble floor, and a staircase. Metal railing, with flowers from all around. Palm trees, oak. Yet there was one tree he treasured. 

Cherry Blossoms. 

“Have you had experience with children? Or women being pregnant?”

Chase halted in his tracks, right under the cherry blossom tree. “What gave you that assumption?”

“When you said the child was craving the soup. So either that’s you going on your hunch, or you’ve had the experience.”

He exhaled, thinking he might as well tell her. When he was on the side of good, any mention or question regarding his family was met with dismissal. “My mother was pregnant with my younger brother before I joined, and she had told me that whatever the baby craves, the mother will. She always ate rice with chilis and ginger. It was always so fascinating.” he said, lost in thought. Last he saw his family was when he traveled to the Xiaolin Temple. 

His brother was no more than five days old, swaddled up in his mother's arms. 

“What was his name?”

Chase’s head jerked in her direction. Already he teased. “Think my name won’t go well if you bear a son?”

“It’s a simple question, Chase Young.” Wei replied with the same tone. 

“Lee,” he admitted, quick as an arrow being shot. “His name was Lee.”

“It’s a lovely name,” Wei said softly, walking over to him, bringing him down so they’d sit under the tree. Petals made their intimate dance in the air, some making their way into the woman’s hair. The air was comforting and smelled like the past--hopeful, bright. But he simply thought it was quiet. Save for their breathing.

It’s quiet for a while, both of them embracing silence in the other. The comfort it brought. The reminder. When things were different. How they used to sneak out of the temple, eat mooncakes during the Festival. The gentle, hesitant brushing of hands against each other. 

“This is . . . nice.”

He turned his head in her direction, seeing her lean back. “It’s one of the places I come to relax here.”

“Relax or simply get the isolation from the cats?” Wei said, turning in his direction. “Either reason, the view is nice.” From where they were, it seemed like a loving view. Down below, the cats were either playing with each other or sleeping. The rushing waterfalls. She giggled low. “Do you remember the time when--”

_ “Don’t.” _

Wei looked over at him in surprise. His voice was clipped. “I’m just making--”

“But you shouldn’t,” Chase told her. “Our . . . whatever this is, this rekindled passion, should cease for the time being.”

  
  


“Excuse me?” Her eyes were ablaze with sudden anger, irritation. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” He looked out over to the falls, avoiding her gaze. “You should abandon the idea of me--”

“ _ Don’t.” _

“Wei, mind repeating that word again?” he questioned. 

“I remember this tactic. The pushing me away.” All of a sudden her demeanor had shifted--the arms across her chest, legs tucked under her. “Last time you did this, you had turned over to the Heylin side. You’re running from this. Avoiding confrontation. Not physical--but verbal. You’d rather discuss it through fights and silence than confronting it.” 

Chase looked over at her, and slowly uncrossed her arms, and gently cradled her wrist. Like how he did again. Her skin is warm, gentle. He could feel the pulse from her veins, racing because of her anger. Those eyes are cast down, to the grass.  _ Damn it,  _ he thought. 

“You think you have me figured out?”

“I know I do. You didn’t change much aside from the dark allegiance you made.” His lover twisted her hand, letting her fingers brush against his wrist. “Is there something bothering you?”

_ You and I are going to be parents, I’m going to be a father. A father. Even though the child will be with you, it’s still a part of me and that terrifies me.  _ It was what he wanted to say, to convey the anxiety he had. But instead, he lied.

“Nothing bothers me, right now. Aside from our little affair. This is our future right now.” 

“You think you could’ve said that around the first time we had slept together, before we let this carry on for five years,” Wei grunted, standing up. “Can you abandon your pride for three minutes and be open with me? Like how you used to?”

“...” He remained silent. 

“Fine, then. And I’ll eat dinner in my room.  _ Alone. _ ” 

“Fine by me.”

Before Chase could even take a relaxing breath, he heard a gentle  _ thud  _ on the grass. At first he assumed it was his jungle cats. But then he looked over to see  _ her _ on the ground, the dark river of hair peppered with cherry blossoms.

She’s not moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions, just comment below and I'll be happy to answer!


	4. Ch. 3 -Eyes all lit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the past.

1500 Years ago. 

Xiaolin Temple. Shen Gong Wu Created: 12.

Dashi laughed as Wei gave a suggestion of another name for the Shen Gong Wu he made. It was a huge glove made of gold, the pointer finger pointing upwards. 

“Okay, maybe the Time Stopper is a bad name for it.” Wei realized, looking over at the new guy as Dashi rattled off other ideas. He was practicing his form, his long black hair moving effortlessly. A new member of their crew. When he turned around--Tiger Instincts--she waved back, throwing in a wink.

“...I was thinking. Why not just name it for what it is? The Golden Finger. Or just Golden Finger.” Dashi continued, looking at Wei’s eyes glued to their friend. “Uh, hello?”

Dojo, Dashi’s companion and friendly dragon, slid its way along Wei’s neck, cupping her face with his hands, singing: “Seems someone is a little bit infatuated.”

Wei took hold of Dojo’s torso, squeezing it tightly as he inhaled. “Fat chance. I was just looking at the tree. That’s a nice tree!”

“Your eyes lit up when you saw him.” Dojo squeaked out before he was thrown to the other side of the hill. As Wei huffed, Dashi looked over at his friend. “I mean, he’s not wrong. You’re more doe-eyed when I hit you with the Woozy Shooter last week.” Dashi piped up.

Wei rolled her eyes, ignoring him before taking note of the Shen Gong Wu they created. All for battling Wuya, the evil Heylin witch. Creating them was key to defeating her, weakening. Her favorite was the Mantis Flip Coin, first one they made. It was pretty fun when you flip multiple times in the air. 

Maybe that new guy could learn. “Did you catch his name?”

“Who, the new guy?” 

“No, the delivery boy. Yes, him.”

“Chase Young.”

“Interesting.” Wei looked down at the monocle with a dark red hue on the glass. From what she heard, he had arrived last night, and she had been busy with Dashi the past few days.

“Call that the Falcon’s Eye. You know how falcons can see things from afar? And this can see through solid objects?” She tapped her finger against her chin. “What would we need this Wu for?”

“Not  _ all  _ the Shen Gong Wu has to be for defeating Wuya, some of it is for information, and tricks…” He looked down, before coughing low. “Act casual.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Act.  _ Casual.”  _ he stressed the last word, before he began tinkering with another Shen Gong Wu. 

“What do you mean, casual? I’m not getting it.”

“Hello, Dashi. I was told to meet you after practice.”

His voice sounded like warm honey going down your throat, soothing and powerful. Looking up, she felt her breath lost for a moment. Dressed in light blue and gold buttons, with his raven hair settled on his back, a glisten of sweat on his brow. He looked . . . handsome.  _ Dreamy. _

“Miss?”

Wei had her mouth open slightly, eyes bright as the golden leaves in autumn. She had never seen anyone so confident, so gentle. 

“Actually, you’d be better with her.” Dashi pointed a thumb in his friend’s direction. “This is Wei, she’ll help you with . . .” He looked up at Chase, arching a brow. “What am I helping you out with, again?”

“History with the Heylin and Xiaolin.”

“Yeah, that’d be left to our historian here.” Dashi said. “Right, fellow Dragon-in-Training?” 

Wei was still starstruck until she received a jab from Dashi, bringing her back. “Hey! Oh, yes, I’d help you.” Getting up with a slight stumble, she bowed to him. “I’m Wei.”

“He just said that.” Chase replied, obviously hiding a smile as Wei felt her cheeks burn like a flame. 

“Right. Sorry.” Pushing back her hair, she straightened herself out to be more comfortable. “Come with me.” Turning around, she mouthed to Dashi.  _ You owe me.  _

Dashi stuck out his tongue. 

~~

“So we have to train, help Dashi make Shen Gong Wu, in order to defeat Wuya, but she’s not the only evil out there?” 

“That about covers it.” 

The two were sitting in the archive room, going through a pile of scrolls, handwritten by monks before them and then followed by Wei’s father, then her. The sun had begun to set, highlighting features of her. Her strong bone structure, her cute nose, and lips, perfect and pink. Her black hair had some tinges of amber underneath. And her eyes--a deep brown. Soft brown, like cinnamon. They lit up when she spoke about anything regarding the Xiaolin, and her father. 

As Wei described more, Chase was somewhat dumbfounded. Not at the knowledge, he got a good grasp. 

It was  **her.**

She looked radiant. Beautiful. 

“Any questions so far, or you think you’re good?” 

“Yeah, I--I’m good. Thank you.” He looked out the window, whistling low. “Time flies, huh?”

“It sure does. Seems like yesterday my father told me I would one day be a Xiaolin Dragon here when I was a little girl.” Wei said softly, rolling the scroll back and putting it back in the cubby. “Now here I am, twenty-two and simply an Apprentice.” 

“I would think someone with your knowledge would be higher rank.” Chase said, before looking away. “Sorry if I’m being opinionated. Just from first impressions.”

“No, you’re right. Some of the monks ask the same thing. But I think it’s because I’m young.” Wei waved a hand in dismissal, getting up. “Has anyone ever complimented your eyes?”

“What?” Chase blinked a few times.

Wei tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling softly. “Your eyes are really pretty. They’re like looking into honey. Sorry… that was weird.”

“It’s okay. People do seem to notice my eyes first thing, though. And from what I hear, eyes are windows to the soul. And seeing your eyes, it shows something . . . light. Radiant.” Chase stood up, now face-to-face with her. “Yep. And they’re always lit up.”

“Lit up?”

“They brighten when something catches your interest, or when you’re passionate about something. Speaking of your dad, and when I first met you.” He noted, before turning on his heel, looking over her shoulder. “Hungry? I think we can still make it for dinner.”

Her eyes shone bright like the full moon. 


	5. Ch.4 - Apology of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes action speak louder than words ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, figured I'd give a little warning. I'd recommend listening to Shrike by Hozier as things get intense.

Present. 2 hours after Wei was found unconscious.

_ Near-end of the first trimester.  _

Two fingers laid against the inside of her wrist. There’s a pulse. Steady There.

_ “How did this happen?”  _ His warrior asked. 

“She and I got into a fight, next thing I knew she was unconscious,” __ Chase told them.

_ “Thankfully she just fainted. She must have gotten dizzy.”  _ The warrior known as Ulf explained, taking a deep breath.  _ “Thankfully, the child is okay as well. I’ll keep watch until she wakes up.”  _

_ “Actually, no. You can keep watch outside, I’ll be beside her.”  _ Chase said, grabbing a chair and sitting.  _ “She will probably want to see a familiar face.”  _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

That was over two hours ago. She’s still unconscious, her breath even, a slight scrape on her cheek. When she fell, he put his ear near her lips to hear her breaths and proceeded to carry her to his quarters. Hearing her breathe, feel her heartbeat. 

And now he waited. But he wasn’t going to waste time until Wei woke up. He practiced his form, slow and methodical. Like an animal waiting to strike. 

“Nngg… What happened?”

He opened his eyes, pools of liquid gold, and made his way to her quickly, gently touching her forehead. “You fainted, apparently you stood up too fast.” His hand soon moved to her torso, pressing gently. He could feel a slight mass.  _ They’re okay,  _ he thought.  _ They’re okay.  _

“Let m--me feel.” she stuttered, prying his hand from her belly so she could feel. A little flutter.  _ They’re okay,  _ she thought.  _ Thank goodness.  _

The two looked at each other then, each having their hand on the belly. Golden eyes stared into a rich brown. Their argument from earlier felt fresh, with the last thing they said was fine. And things were not fine. All that Chase thought of when she laid there was if she was going to wake up. All that Wei thought of was their child, and him, if he’d forgive her. 

“Listen, Wei--”

He was silenced by a singular finger, those eyes of hers glistening with something. Something with hunger. Something of remorse. As he arched a brow, he took her nod as confirmation to start something they were both going to finish. 

Chase already went to work with his armor, with Wei helping him. Undoing straps, hearing it  _ clink  _ to the ground or go soft as it hits the bed. Meanwhile, his lips went to hers, a ghost at first, barely brushing before she showed her aggressive side, her kiss full of fire, a hand in his hair. He responded eagerly, kissing her back and biting her lower lip, licking the faint trace of copper. 

Then he was pushed over on his back, now in a simple black shirt and pants, his hands closed around his lover’s waist. Wei leaned over him, hungrily kissing his mouth, then going towards his jawline, biting his ear, sighing softly. Hips moved in a rhythmic motion, eliciting a moan from the Prince. She had felt so good in his hands, tasted divine on his tongue. Hands slid along the fabric concealing her skin, teasing her by slowly removing it. 

“Take it off,” she purred, her own hands tight on his shirt, pushing it back to reveal his chest, leaning down to kiss each muscle, breathing on it afterward so he felt the cool sensation. “ _ Now.” _

“You first,” Chase said, breathlessly almost, letting his hand ghost along her body as she made her way back up. “Just like the first time.”

Wei lifted the shirt over his head, hearing his increased breaths as she left bite marks on his skin. Her eyes glanced at him from thick lashes, taking that smug grin as confirmation to continue. Slowly she let her gown slip off, exposing her body to him. Fair-skinned with pink undertones, muscle made from centuries of perfecting her form relaxed as he pulled her close, forcing himself to sit upon the bed. 

“Certain of this?” He whispered against her lips. Taking a good look at her: at her soft oval face, cheeks pink and lips swollen from their kisses. Her breasts, rising and falling with each breath. Needle-straight black hair against her back. Chase let his finger trace the faint scar on her shoulder. It still caused him to feel rage. Each and every day. 

“What do you think?” she replied, leaning forward to press her chest against his. Her hands took his face between her palms, thrusting her hips against his hardness. Hands went to the other’s hair, the last remaining bits of clothing. Underwear, tugged by hands or by teeth. Each touch by Chase was surprisingly gentle yet firm, strong but not to crush her. Wei’s touch was yearning, pressing her digits into his flesh whenever he moved in a way that gave pleasure.

She breathed his name like oxygen in their lungs.

He kissed every praise that fell from her lips. 

Every movement of their hips shook the bed frame.

_  
  
  
  
_

Two hands slammed into the mattress, Wei’s hand pinning Chase’s, her fingers fitting the space. Her body on top of his, following a rhythm as she bit his neck, beads of sweat on their body soon after he slid into her. Her moan sent chills down his spine, missing that sound.

Just like their first, he had completely fallen under her spell, and he was never easily swayed. Maybe it’s because they have history. That there were moments he had pictured her under him, or over him, her lips scalding the holiest of places. Her hands touched him like they are now. She was ethereal; cosmic even. Like moonlight and stars collided to make her. Although their first was rushed, with hatred, this was something different. 

An energy shift, an emotion, rather. 

It felt needed. 

It felt like feening, a weird way to clear the tension. Not exactly an apology. 

Rolling them over until he was on top, he kept one hand on the headboard, the other free of her grasp as he slowly pulled out to slam back into her. His movements increased in speed, feeling those hands--those  _ fucking hands-- _ clutch to his back, leaving long scratches. Looking down at her form, eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure, back arched and hair clinging to her skin, her crying out his name. She looked divine. 

He recalled all the times they were in this position--among others--how her face showed how she felt. First one was anger, second was desire as were the other times in the past five years. She always had been beautiful, a force to be reckoned with. He thought he’d be fortune’s fool if he didn’t get a chance with her, and he did, lost it, and now had it again.

Hadn’t he?

_  
  
_

Chase lifted her legs to go around his waist, moaning as he went deeper, leaning forward to bite her lip, growling in her ear. “Wei,” it’s the first word he’s said in two hours. 

“Chase,” she whispered, looking up at him, using her hands to lay against his chest. 

The Prince’s hair brushed across her forehead, and he slowed his movements, a free hand making patterns on her body. The Yin-Yang symbol, characters, constellations. 

Wei’s eyes widened, feeling one Chinese character in particular. Right above her heart. A small tear slipped from her eyes.

__  
  


Before she could ask him, he silenced her with a kiss. 

~~~~

Three hours later, the two were in a warm spring. Wei had her back against Chase Young’s chest, allowing him to run his hands through her hair, shampooing it with a fragrant soap, while she hummed a song. 

Right next to them was a tray with tea and mangoes. 

“I believe, from what transpired earlier, we have some unspoken words to say.” he murmured, leaning her head back so he could rinse the shampoo. “Can I be truthful with you?”

“Go on.”

“It’s . . . difficult to see this in rose-colored glasses. To separate myself from you when I had gotten you back. And the child,” Cupping some water in his palms, he dumped it on the crown of her head. “Do you really think they will be more like you, or me?”

Wei exhaled, reaching behind to take his hands in hers, wrapping them around her torso. “We don’t know that for sure. But we’ll know in time. Besides, if they absorbed the soup, proves they have some good--evil?--qualities.” Turning her head, she leaned up to kiss his chin. “You should’ve told me instead of pushing me away.”

“It’s hard to break free of that habit.” Chase sighed, having them both lean back in the water, their hair billowing out. He played with their fingers, twisting his hand around to take it in hers. “I will attempt to do better.”

“ _ So  _ hoping they don’t get that trait.” she giggled, undoing their entwined hands to turn, laying on his chest. She studied his face, frowning a little. "Did you mean it?" she asked, adding, "Earlier?" 

At that, he became silent. Not wanting to confront the issue. He wondered why he wrote that character on her chest as well. Did some part of him, deep down, feel remorse? For the centuries of heartbreak? Rage? "Mm," he simply hummed, handing her a piece of mango. "You need to eat, it’s been a while." 

_ Yes, I did,  _ his actions told her. 

She accepted the fruit slice, hesitantly chewing it. Her eyes looked almost forgiving.  ~~ He's not worth it, she had to remember that. But the way he was so gentle... ~~

_ Doesn't mean you are fully forgiven for everything,  _ she gave herself another minute before swallowing.  _ But this is a start, I guess.  _

Chase shrugged. " _ I’ll be ready."  _ He said aloud. 

She smirked subtly. "Sure hope so." 


	6. Ch. 5 - Butterfly with a torn wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, I apologize for the dialogue if it's too much!

Now in the 2nd trimester. 

It had been over a month and a half after what had transpired between the two warriors, and they've settled into a routine. Meditation in the morning, breakfast, both going their separate ways in the palace. Wei bonding with the cats by hearing their stories, scratching their ears when they shift back to their feline form. Chase doing Tai Chi. Lunch, exercise for Wei to do, a snarky comment here and there. 

Dealing with slight mood swings, the cravings.

And at night occasionally, the Grand Master would enter his room, sliding under the covers and sleeping next to him. Nightmares, she claimed. 

But he allowed it. 

How she slept with the pillow under her head, arms around herself, to the dawn rising and showing her snuggled near him. Before, he used to tell her to leave the room once she woke. But now he left her be, even going far as to tuck her in.

Her body had shown a change, her stomach showed it was growing, bigger than the bloating she presented with. Hair was longer, chest had gotten bigger, and her  _ appetite _ . 

She had two bowls of Lao Many Lone soup, rolls, and pork. Yesterday. And she was still hungry. 

When it came to her carnal side, however…

He made certain she was satisfied. 

  
  
  


She started seeing him in a different light, though still having blurred edges of shadows. Sure, he may be dark, evil. That was still known. But the way he’s been open, although the process is like pulling weeds--really, stubborn weeds; it’s an effort she’s appreciated. He’s told her stome stories,

Wei had her hair in a bun, wearing all black, enjoying a salad and ginger chicken, while Chase read a magazine called  _ Evil Housekeeping _ . “Have you thought about names yet?”

Wei stopped to catch her breath, coughing briefly before addressing him. “E-excuse me?”

“Names? For the child?”

Well, this was surprising. “Um,” Using her chopsticks, she stuck a chunk of tomato in her mouth. “Nossh, i hashbn.”

Chase glanced at her, ignoring her jumbled words. “You’re usually so prepared.” He pushed the singular plate of strawberries toward her; her craving this week. Every other week it’s been a different fruit. Her constant was mangos. “And you will be delivering before you know it.” 

“I’m only four months along, but yes I picked names.” she breathed. “ I’m not certain you like them.”

“I already don’t like the direction it’s going when you said that.” he argued. Taking a sip of his soup, he egged her on. “So?”

Wei smiled softly. “I was thinking for a girl--Lian. Something pretty, simple--”

“Lotus flower.” he elaborated. “It’s an interesting choice. Any others?”

“Jun, Nuwa. Now, for the boys...” Before she could start, she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth. A thing he hated she did, after so many centuries. It was  _ her  _ way of avoiding certain things. Either eating or deflecting. Keeping him on edge. Yet, he’s patient. 

Wei swallowed the fruit, licking her lips. “Don’t get mad.”

“What on earth makes you--”

“Hold your tongue.” She pointed a finger at him. “I was thinking . . . Dashi.”

Chase had a look that could cut through metal. She knew that it would cause some sting. Your son named after your enemy. She quickly changed it. “I did think of your brother’s name, Lee. Something proud, strong. Bo, maybe?” 

Chase leaned back in his chair, giving an indifferent shrug. “Why the first name choice?”

Her tongue pressed against her cheek. “To honor him. Plus, it was my first choice long before this happened.”

“Even in Death, Dashi will love being in the spotlight.” he grumbled, noticing Wei’s not-so-obvious eyeroll. "Even before." 

"I dare say, are you jealous?" She quipped, taking a bite of strawberry. "I don't think I can handle two Chase Youngs." 

Chase arched a brow. "I guess I see your point. And don't think I noticed your use of the last name."

Wei had a sly smile, knowing he'd catch on. "I mean, the child would have your last name, I guess. Or mine. I haven't thought about it." 

He reached across the table to take her hand, noticing the red stained fingers from the fruit. "What do you think about that? Taking my last name?" 

"Like I said years ago, not sure about being known as the Heylin Princess of Darkness." Wei shook her head in displeasure. "Would I have to be like you? Drink the soup, give up everything I believe in?"

“Unless you choose to.” Her lover played with her fingers, wiping the red with a napkin. “One can only be truly evil when one chooses its path. You won’t. I  _ know _ you won’t.”

“And what makes you so sure?” She tilted her

“For starters, you still occupy the Xiaolin Temple, you never wonder about being powerful, no vice hinders you. Except for your wrath, that’s strong. And your growing care for the child, that isn’t leaving anytime. Have you had any thoughts that went against your code as a Xiaolin Dragon?”

Wei was silent for a moment, contemplating everything in her life. From the heartbreak she felt about her father’s passing, from the stinging betrayal of the man in front of her, how she originally wanted to KILL--

A movement inside her made her eyes widen. “I’m sorry, what?”

“What would make you turn to my side? I don’t see anything that would make it so--” 

Another movement. “Chase, keep talking.”

“Are you ignoring me?”

“Well, yes and no. Just..  _ I felt them move.” _

Chase blinked a few times, letting her words sink in. To her, it was almost cute. Seeing him flustered. “Really? Already?”

“Yes. They moved in response to your voice.” Wei couldn’t contain her smile, her hand ghosting over her belly. It was weird, feeling this movement inside her. First it was subtle, like butterflies, now it was there.  _ Real.  _ “Kind of shocked by that, honestly.”

“That they would like my voice? I had a feeling they would.” He arched a brow, sounding smug. He looked lost in thought. “It’s been what, five months now?”

“Getting there, yes.” she corrected, getting out of her chair to put her dishes on a tray to dispose of. Strangely, her appetite vanished. “Time does fly, huh?”

“Indeed it does. But back to our discussion,” The warrior rose from his seat, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. “Is there anything in that mind of yours that thinks the opposite of being so good?”

“Trying to find something to exploit?” She smirked, pointing a finger on his chest. “Sheesh, you sound like that one villain, what was his name? Hannibal Bean, known for--”

All of a sudden his eyes darkened, and a scowl of displeasure, and a sliver of--fear?--shadowed his face. “Do not speak  _ that name  _ ever again, do you understand?” 

Wei inhaled sharply, feeling a tight grip from his hand on his shoulder. “Chase, let go.” Ripping his hand away from her shoulder, she remembered that  _ vital  _ piece of information, keeping her distance. “He’s trapped in the Yin-Yang World, and never getting out. You sent him there yourself.”

“And I intend to keep it that way. Far as I’m concerned, that bean is no longer here.” He turned away from her, inhaling quickly.    
  
A flutter inside her made her take a deep breath. “Look at me.” she said quietly. 

He didn’t move. He merely snapped his fingers, and a tiger appeared to get rid of the dishes. There goes dinner. 

“You act as if I said something wrong. Look at me.”

Another flutter inside her. Maybe it was her stomach or the baby. But she hated how it hurt, him not looking at her. 

“I’m going to meditate, I suggest you do the same.” he told her, before jumping away.

~~

Wei listened to the sound of the panther purring as she scratched behind its ears, staring at her reflection in the pool. Now dressed in her pajamas, she felt she could breathe after that sudden tense dinner. Her eyes were red from crying earlier, hair was wet as she had just left a warm bath, thinking it would ease her emotional rollercoaster.

  
  


She had buried that knowledge of Hannibal being the one to turn Chase Young evil for so long she thought it was denial. 

It was denial that someone persuaded him. That he chose this. (He most likely did, she’ll never know.) But he tricked him, by saying Guan, their friend--ugh, this felt too much. 

The Grand Master felt another movement, a turn from inside her belly. What should she even call them right now? Little one? That would work, for now. Or a hummingbird. 

“I knew I’d find you here instead of in bed.”

She lifted her head, looking over to see the Heylin Prince casually and elegantly leaning against a statue. His armor was gone, now in simple silk pajamas. Dark green of course. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said, scratching the panther’s ears. “She’s kept me company, which I appreciate.” The panther looked up at her, grateful, but worried at the same time. “Phila, I’ll be fine, and on my best behavior.” She chuckled, patting her gently on the head. “Go get some rest.” 

The two watched as the panther walked off, going to sleep by the other jungle cats that occupy the palace. Chase soon walked over to take the cat’s place, keeping a distance from Wei. As if she were contagious. 

“They seem to take a liking to you.” he said after a long silence.

“From the moment I stepped foot here. They do have interesting stories to tell, when they shift to human form.” Wei said flatly.

“I see. And you’ve never asked me of my ventures.” Chase scooted closer to her.

“Jealous, hmm?” She glanced over at him, making patterns in the water. “What has the mighty Chase Young done when he became evil?” 

“What would you like to hear first?” He leaned forward, smiling darkly. 

“There’s a lot, is there? Well, you better not leave anything out.” She situated herself, getting comfortable. “Actually, before you go on about yourself, I want to discuss what happened over dinner.” Her lips pressed into a thin line, seeing his body language shift. Closing off. “Nu-uh, keep your arms apart.”

“Even after 1500 years, you still wish to resolve conflict and find somewhat peaceful ways.” He groaned. “I’ve said my piece, and I’ve calmed down. That should be enough for you, correct?”

Wei hesitantly placed her hand over his, studying the lines as if she read palms. (She didn’t.) “You can admit it. That you’re scared of him. Past or present tense. I’ll be the only one to know.” She looked down momentarily, “well, maybe they might as well.”

Chase snickered low. “Good to see some things about you hadn’t changed.” He lightly patted the stone beside him, a sign. Wei followed suit, putting her head on his shoulder. His warmth eased her anxiety, and she moved closer to him.

“I know that we have dodged this subject, for years. But I was serious earlier.”

_ No way. He can’t be.  _

“How would you like my last name?”


	7. Chapter 6 - Twilight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few years ago, as the affair grew deeper.

_ 4 years ago. A year of the affair.  _

“Omi, come on, walk to me.” Wei urged, holding out a rattle, shaking it. “Come get your rattle.” 

The little infant had finally pushed himself into a seating position, using his arms to push himself into a standing position as he walked slowly to the rattle. Only fifteen months old and he's been a very energetic child, passing milestones at a young age. 

When he had been found on the porch, a two-month-old with no name and a blanket, Master Fung and Wei have raised him ever since. Although Wei was absent during some parts, with the Heylin Prince for a majority. 

She still can't believe she's being intimate with him. And it’s been a year today. 

"Still trying to have him catch the rattle?" Master Fung asked. 

Just the distraction she needed. "It's perfect for him." She answered, seeing Omi sway a little before walking again. "Soon, I'll have him chase me for it. With time."

"I think he is on his way to being a Chosen One. What do you think?" 

Wei looked up at him, dropping the rattle to the ground simultaneously as Omi fell on his face, a mere three feet away from her. The two monks look over to see the child refuse to move, maybe it was due to his head. Muffled cries came from the carpet. "Are you certain?"

“Does the bamboo stalk not sway in the summer breeze, fellow Dragon?” Master Fung assisted in helping Omi get up, wiping tears with his finger. “He has potential.”

“No need for cryptic phrases, Master Fung.” Wei gave a subtle eye roll, handing Omi his rattle. The child began to shake it, laughing. “But I can see what you mean. He is advanced for a young age. And it’s been . . . how long since new Dragons have been chosen?”

“About 40 years. Not counting the one in the room.”

“I’m not an Elemental Dragon, but I am a Dragon nonetheless.” She wrapped Omi in her arms, standing up as he snuggled his head close to her neck. “It’s about time for your nap, young one.”

“Tell me, Wei.” Master Fung started, leading the Grand Master down the hall. “Which element do you think fits him?” 

“Water, definitely. He’s energetic, but not so chaotic like Fire. He has the potential to be what he desires. And like water, he is predictable but also unpredictable. Disciplined, but also free.” Omi made a small mewing noise, pulling on Wei’s hair, causing her to chuckle. “He reminds me of Dashi a bit.” 

  
  


“Then it’s settled.” The Master smiled. If Wei could look close enough, she could see a tiny hint of gray in his beard. He was nearing 60, but he looked no different than 40. Acted about 25. “And how was your--”

“We got mail!” Dojo exclaimed, slithering along the floor to greet the monks. " _ You _ especially, Wei."

Wei blinked. Who could have sent her mail? Guan? One of the higher monks? Or  _ Chase?  _ “Is it a letter, or a package?”

“Both, actually. I put it in your room. And it’s wrapped in a cute bow. Someone has an admirer,” He singsonged, shrinking a little at her glance. “Or it could be more clothes for Omi, who knows.”

Once Wei set down Omi in his bed, she went to her room, seeing the package on her bed. It was a black and gold package, with a bronze ribbon in the center, along with a letter, scent of lotus and musk, faint on the paper. Already her cheeks flushed, thinking of his scent mingling with hers. She opened the letter:

**_Wei,_ **

**_I hoped you have been faring well lately.. I have gifted you something I trust you’ll be pleased with._ **

**_Come to the palace later this evening._ **

**_Optional: Wear your hair in a ponytail._ **

**_Chase Young._ **

  
  


“In a ponytail?” she inquired, pulling her long hair over her shoulder. She had let it grow down her knees, when years ago it was just at her waist. There had been times she thought of cutting it, but she went against it. Unlike Guan, who had cut it 50 years after Chase had betrayed everyone. A way to abandon the old and give in to anew.

But first, the box. Slowly undoing the ribbon, she opened the box to see the armor she was given by her father. Ornate with gold and black, with her family’s name stitched on the arm. She hadn’t seen that armor in over 1500 years, thinking it had washed away from the tide, damaged. 

And all she had left of him was a helmet that day when a scout came back to the temple to tell her the bad news. Wei took the armor into her cabinet, seeing the worm helmet. Still dirty from soot. Now complete with the chest plate. Her mind thought of him now, the laughter booming in his chest. He’d never take that off.

How the hell could Chase Young have obtained it?

~~

Wei traced the lines on his chest, her eyes looking in the mirror across from them. Chase had one arm behind his head, the other on her shoulder, his breathing calm. She hadn’t said a single word, prior to their moment in bed her conversation with him was short and direct, albeit with snark. 

“You’ve been quiet for some time. Something on your mind, Wei?” He whispered. 

“The gift you gave me.” she started, never leaving her eyes on the mirror. “How did you get it?”

“I found it by accident, about ten years after I left. I went on a hunt one day, and then I found his armor. By ashore. The body, unfortunately, was ruined.” He exhaled, his hand on her shoulder going to her hair. “I’d have given it to you once I had found it. But we weren’t on speaking terms.”

Wei snorted, a usual sound when proving a point. “Considering you destroyed multiple villages, part of the cities, and almost attacked us twice. No surprise there.” Her hand smacked his chest, eliciting a low chuckle. 

“For a second I’d thought you had taken my father as your fallen warrior.” It would have given her a strange sense of peace, that her father was with him, and she’s seen him around. But it would be awkward to have him near. 

Maybe he could read her mind, or he was following her topic because he added: “Wei, the body was too far gone, and it was a year after we defeated Wuya. It wouldn’t have been done.” Chase adjusted their positions, laying across from her on the bed, on their sides, hand still in her hair. “He was a formidable warrior, and would have been a great fit--” 

“Please, let’s not discuss you taking my father’s chi.” She cut him off, a thing he hated. She pulled the covers close to her chest, feeling small of a sudden. “It’s just.. I’ve been looking for that armor for centuries, while I hid all the Shen Gong Wu with Dashi, some here in China. Not a trace at any beach or river. And yet you had it all this time, preserved it.” 

It gave her some peace, that she could finally honor her father after many centuries, going to his grave and wishing respects. 

He merely shrugged. “I knew once our paths would cross again, I’d have to give it to you. Consider this gift a possible olive branch.”

“Olive branch? I feel twig feels more appropriate.” She put her head on top of her arm, her brows furrowed. “It will take time to forgive you. Much as I appreciate it, I’m not that easily forgiving.”

“I remember your hold of anger,” Chase smirked. “It’s something to behold, and be the target.”

Rolling over, the Xiaolin Dragon laid on top of Chase Young, giving him a quick kiss. “You have been for a while.” Her hand pushed back the locks of hair in front of his face. “But right now… not much. There’s still some hatred, but things are changing.”

“I’m beginning to feel the same about you. Perhaps it’s these twilight visits, seeing you, hearing your voice again after  _ centuries _ ,” He stressed the last word, putting a hand on the small of her back. Gentle and firm. Thinking she’d vanish if he moved. “And it has been a year since we’ve done this.”

“Do you want to keep this going? This affair?” she asked. 

In response to her question, he pulled the covers over them both, growling low, the sound echoing off the walls in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little thing to say, sorry for being late with the update. I started school late and now I'm adjusting to it all again. Updates will be regular as my schedule allows.


	8. Ch. 7 -An improper proper proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big question.
> 
> tw: vomiting.

**Ch. 7 - An improper proper proposal.**

Present day. 

Wei clutched the toilet bowl for the second time, coughing up her food. Just the smell of him, the serious tone in his question, was enough to have her run to the bathroom and become ill.

“Are you alright?” Chase was standing at a distance, unsure if he should help or leave her to own devices. 

_ Idiot,  _ she thought bitterly,  _ I’m sick, shaking like a leaf, and you have the gall to ask if I’m alright?  _

Spitting then flushing the toilet, she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe off the saliva clinging to her lips. “C-can you get me some tea?”

“What kind?”

“Maybe some--” She cut off, tilting her head back in the toilet, dry-heaving. How ridiculous that hours after the discussion, she’d get sick at the notion of marriage. To  _ him.  _

Once his presence left the bathroom, she slammed her hands against the toilet bowl, frustrated. She thought she had left her morning sickness in the last month. What if it wasn’t morning sickness and her fear of their marriage? Watching it crumble? Or her finally thinking of staying with him and being on the side of evil?

No, there had to be some underlying reason. Or maybe she is just sick. Wei sat up, leaning against the tile wall, thinking. 

Marriage. The thing she had declined time and time again. First two felt almost like jokes, but there was no denying the way his eyes glistened at the notion of her as his bride. And she imagined many times how it was being his wife back then. 

His family would give hers a gift, and he’d have a necklace for her. It would have been after Wuya’s defeat and they become fully fledged Dragons. Her dad, in spirit, would be proud, Mother smiling with joy. And then they’d have a couple children. But now it’s all backwards. 

Kid. Marriage. And the hatred developing into something she was so unsure about. If only Dashi was alive, what would he do? What would he say at a time like this? Probably be shocked at first, and then say something half-heartedly wise. 

“I’ve brought you some tea, and some toast. Might be easier on your stomach.” 

Hearing his voice eased the mental assault she was having to experience, as Wei slowly turned her head to see him. A tray with chamomile tea, and a few slices of toast--lightly golden, her preference--in his hands. Chase set the tea down on the table in her room, and she could hear rustling in the drawers. Fresh clothes. 

“Thank you.” she whispered, slowly getting herself to stand up, keeping a hand on her stomach. Her child had moved just a bit, in response to her voice. Not as much as it did with Chase’s voice, but it was still movement. Wei sucked air between her teeth, not realizing how it felt getting up. It was painful. 

She made her way to the sink, brushing her teeth as she heard Chase dig in her drawers. The minty taste of toothpaste seemed to eliminate the bad taste in her mouth, once she spit it out. Then proceeded to brush again, scrubbing her tongue until the foul taste was gone. 

“Think you can get to the bed?”

“Yeah, I can manage” she replied, before a wave of dizziness said otherwise. Chase lifted her in his arms as if she weighed nothing, her head close to his chest. Taking her to the bed, tucking her in, pushing her hair back. “Thank you, Chase.”

“You’re welcome,” He poured a cup of tea, looking over at her with concern. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she won’t push. It felt nice, this quiet. After that was done, he sat in a chair, dragging a pail in case she got sick again. 

Wei sat up and accepted the cup of tea, lightly sniffing it before taking a sip. Peppermint. 

“I’ve noticed you broke some rules.” she finally said as she went through a quarter of liquid in her tea cup. 

“My rules are not broken. They are simply bent.” Chase lightly coughed, pouring himself a cup of tea. “And which ones, have I broken, Wei?”

“It’s more so an unspoken rule. You keep your distance with me. And I’ve noticed you doing it for quite some time lately. I leave you to your devices, but there have been moments you let me in. You used to tell me to leave the bed, but now we’re cuddling together.” She replied. “And I’m unsure if that was meant for me, or for you.”

And that rendered him speechless. Which was a first. Usually he’d give a cryptic explanation, laced with fancy words. But he merely glanced at her and took a sip of his tea. 

“You hate that I’m right. Admit it.” She stuck out her tongue a little. 

“I will not confirm or deny it.” He deadpanned, pouring her another cup of tea without so much as looking. “Want me to stay the night, see that you have no more nightmares?”

Wei grinned, confirming the idea. 

~~

A couple weeks later, Wei was still suffering from her morning/afternoon/night sickness, barely able to hold down food she was given. And it didn’t help that sometimes seeing Chase made her hightail it to the bathroom. She finally added it up to anxiety, but with the actual sickness as a bonus.

A couple of his cats stayed by her side to monitor her condition, offering water and salted bread. Unfortunately that came up as well. Only time she wasn’t ill was when she slept for eight hours or more. 

And it didn’t help that she was confined to her bedroom, barely touching the attempts at food. Going between slumber and sickness. 

But finally after another week, she was able to stomach down some rice and tea for a good moment. Still had to stay in bed however, until her strength recovered. Chase Young came into her room in the afternoon, holding a bow. Dressed in a black shirt and pants, it was a nice sight to see after some distance from him. 

_ “Please _ tell me there’s some meat in that dish. I finally got my appetite back.” she groaned, 

“You have some ginger to ease your stomach, and just a small helping of pork. It’s best you don’t push it.” he told her, setting the food down on the nightstand beside her. 

Chase allowed a smile, walking around to the other side of the bed. “I’d like to discuss something in regards to our earlier talk. Before you ran and got sick.”

She exhaled, sitting back. “There is no denying that I want to. It’s been in my mind for some time, and I’ve always brushed off the idea whenever you bring it up.” She reached over to his hand, but placed hers against her chest. Unsure if he wants to. “You really are serious, about it?”

“I am.” His eyes showed sincerity, taking her palm and writing the question in Chinese with his finger. “You don’t have to stay here since you choose to be at the temple once our child is born, but I do hope you think of this place as your second home.”

“That’s very polite of you.” she said, turning away with a smile. 

“What is it?”

“I thought the scenario would be much different. Over by the inside pond, and I did say yes. But here you are, proposing while we lay in bed.” Wei smiled. “Seems you have a knack for non practicality.” 

“You know me,” Chase lifted her hand and kissed her wrist. He’s being affectionate, rare. “Always drifting from the norm.” He then decided to study her fingers, taking his time with them. Something clicked with Wei. 

“... You said our child. Usually you say the child.” 

“...I did, hm?”

“I’m just shocked. Are you saying that as a way to make me say yes, or you genuinely mean it.” Wei looked at him, lifting his chin so he’d meet her gaze. “Because never have you once said ours.”

  
  
  


“Something in me wanted to say it. It must have slipped out, I assume.”

“So you have thought of saying  _ our  _ child for some time.” She smiled softly. “I’ve thought of calling them ours, even if it showed you weren’t interested.”

“As I said before, it’s taking time. But as time passes, and seeing you grow, I’m starting to have it be cemented this is happening.” Chase sighed, and hesitantly put his hand on her belly. A sharp kick happened soon after, causing the two to look at each other. “Strong, are they?”

“They’ve started kicking me late in the night. When I started keeping food down, they kicked twice, as if they were pleased.”

“Hm.” It sounded like a low chuckle, before he felt another kick. “You have something else on your mind.”

“If you and I are really serious, I want you to promise me. Your word as Heylin Prince, that you will protect them, no matter what, even in the event that I cannot.” Before he could interrupt, she raised a hand. “Just promise me that.”

“You have my word, on the condition that it applies to you as well.” Chase touched her wrist, gentle. “I'd want no harm to come to you.” 

Wei studied his face, unsure if she could trust him. He knew she could protect herself. Did he know something she didn't? She won't dwell on it too much, however, her guard won't be completely down. “Okay, I'll let it go to me."”

“I thought you might. So," He tilted her chin with his other hand, looking into her eyes. "Do you want to be my wife?”

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
